Lelouch's Hogwarts Adventure
by Windrises
Summary: Princess Cornelia decides to become a student at Hogwarts, so Lelouch and C. C. decide to do the same.


Notes: Harry Potter is a book series that was created by J. K. Rowling and is owned by Warner Bros. Code Geass is an anime that was done by the studio Sunrise.

Lelouch Lamperouge started up his morning routine of dancing into the living room. He did a bunch of corny dances and crash landed into the new lamp. Lelouch and the lamp fell to the ground. The lamp got broken in half, so Lelouch threw the broken pieces out the window. He held hands with C. C. while saying, "Good morning."

C. C. replied, "A chaotic morning would be a more accurate description."

Lelouch asked, "What's wrong with a little chaos?"

C. C. said, "Chaos isn't a good thing. It leads to a lot of trouble."

Lelouch proudly replied, "I'm the prince of trouble. Besides, all of my chaotic antics are done to impress you."

C. C. glared at Lelouch and asked, "You think that loopy dances moves and accidentally breaking our living apart is charming?"

Lelouch said, "More or less."

C. C. sighed and replied, "I'm not fond of having to buy twenty lamps a year, but I do enjoy how much effort you put into making me happy."

Lelouch continued dancing and started doing a mediocre sounding rap. C. C. asked, "Are you still trying to be charm?"

Lelouch proudly said, "I'm the prince of charm, so effort isn't needed. Besides, I have the best of news."

C. C. asked, "What is it?"

Lelouch said, "Princess Cornelia decided to take a break from Britannia. She went to Hogwarts, so we won't have to deal with her." Lelouch was in such a good mood, that he started dancing with a chair. He accidentally broke the chair in half. He threw the broken parts of the chair out the window. The chair pieces crash landed on the garbage guy.

C. C. looked at Lelouch and said, "Cornelia's still a problem."

Lelouch asked, "Why would you think such a thing?"

C. C. said, "Hogwarts is a place where youngsters become wizards. Cornelia's likely going there, to learn some magic spells and the get wizard power that's needed to defeat you."

Lelouch replied, "Wowsers, that sounds intense."

C. C. nervously asked, "What should we do?"

Lelouch started packing a bunch of random household items, while saying, "Lets go to Hogwarts."

C. C. replied, "Hogwarts isn't a hotel that you can buy a reservation for. You have to have special skills and potential."

Lelouch asked, "Then how did Cornelia get permission to go there?"

C. C. said, "She probably used her high rank, to get permission."

Lelouch replied, "Then it should be easy for me to get permission. I'm Lelouch Lamperouge, the coolest and hunkiest superhero of all time."

C. C. asked, "How will I get to go to Hogwarts?"

Lelouch said, "You're the most beautiful woman, in terms of both wit and looks. Only a fool would reject you."

A week later, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley were at class. Severus Snape sighed and said, "We have three new students."

Hermione and her friends looked across the room and saw Lelouch, C. C., and Cornelia.

Cornelia angrily whispered, "Why is that idiotic Lelouch here?"

Snape overheard her, so he walked up to her desk and sternly said, "Talking is forbidden, unless you raise your hand first."

Lelouch raised his hand. Snape asked, "What is it?"

Lelouch said, "You remind me of a caterpillar I met, back in 2010."

Snape replied, "Only speak if you have something useful to say."

Lelouch asked, "Has anybody ever told you that your name is bizarre?"

Snape asked, "Has anybody ever told you that you're getting a detention?"

Lelouch answered, "Dozens of teachers."

Snape said, "Well, I'm going to continue that tradition, if you say any other dumb nonsense." Cornelia was overjoyed to see Lelouch getting in trouble so quickly.

Snape looked at his students and said, "I apologize for having this Lelouch fool. He wouldn't of been allowed, if he hadn't bribed Dumbledore. Forget about that scoundrel and start reading."

Ron whispered, "Reading is so boring."

Lelouch whispered, "That's for sure. I'd rather read a phone book, then read whatever book the teacher assigned us to do."

Hermione wasn't exactly overjoyed to hear Lelouch mocking reading. Reading was one of her favorite things in the world. Even reading study books were a thrill for her. She looked over at Lelouch and was impressed by how he looked. She had never had a better looking classmate before. She struggled to pay attention to reading, because of Lelouch.

C. C. noticed that Hermione was blushing at Lelouch, so she whispered, "If you ever ask him out, I'll punch your daylights out. If that doesn't happen, you seem like the type of girl that'd be cool to be friends with."

Hermione whispered, "Okay then." She stopped looking at Lelouch and went back to her reading.

A few hours later, it was lunchtime. Lelouch started dancing to the lunch room.

Ron tapped Harry on the head and said, "I've got a problem."

Harry sighed and asked, "What is it?"

Ron said, "Hermione likes the new guy."

Harry replied, "Lelouch has a girlfriend, so you don't need to get jealous."

Ron stubbornly responded, "I'm not jealous. It's not like I like Hermione or anything." Harry rolled his eyes.

Hermione walked around the lunch room. She noticed that Cornelia was eating lunch by herself, so she sat next to her and said, "Hi Princess Cornelia. I'm Hermione Granger."

Cornelia replied, "It's nice to meet you."

Hermione said, "So, are you liking Hogwarts so far?"

Cornelia replied, "It's a nice place. I was hoping to ask escape the pain of the past, but that stupid Lelouch guy followed me here."

Hermione said, "He's easy on the eyes, but he does seem like an immature troublemaker." She turned around and saw that Lelouch accidentally broke one of the lunch tables in half. She said, "He broke such expensive property. Does that fool have any sense of self-control or moral values?"

Cornelia angrily replied, "Lelouch is a hopeless case."

Hermione sighed and said, "I'm going to have to agree with that. Lelouch doesn't seem like he has the patience to properly study or learn any magic skills. He would make a fine fashion model, but he would fail as a wizard."

Cornelia replied, "He also fails as a superhero?"

Hermione had a confused look on her face while asking, "Lelouch is a superhero?"

Cornelia said, "Lelouch is a mediocre nobody of a superhero, called Zero. He uses a silly hypnotizing device, called a geass, to hypnotize people."

Hermione replied, "Sounds like he should be a hypnotist, instead of a wizard. Either way, he shouldn't be here."

Cornelia smiled and responded, "I couldn't agree more." Hermione and Cornelia high-fived.

Lelouch looked around and saw Ron eating out of the garbage. Lelouch walked up to him and said, "Dude, what are you doing?"

Ron replied, "People often throw some good stuff in here." He dug around and found a couple of donuts. He handed one of them to Lelouch.

Lelouch ate it and said, "People need to stop throwing away these treasures." Lelouch and Ron started taking stuff out of the trash, so they could find free food and drinks. The two of them bonded over how immature they both were, so they decided to become friends.

C. C. wasn't with Lelouch's behavior. She angrily glared at him and walked into the hallway. Lelouch followed her and asked, "What's wrong?"

C. C. looked at him and said, "Lelouch, you're the best thing in my life. I want to feel proud of having the ultimate boyfriend, but your screwball antics make that difficult. I want people to know that I'm dating the heroic, cool, sweet guy who gave my life a purpose, not an immature goofball who dances around and eats garbage."

Lelouch sighed and replied, "I'm sorry. I thought if I didn't goof around, I would start seeming stale and not cool. I don't want you to think that I"m not hip anymore."

C. C. smiled and said, "You're the hippest guy I know. However, bad dancing and garbage eating aren't hip."

Lelouch replied, "Fair enough. I love you."

C. C. responded, "I love you too." She and Lelouch started kissing each other.

Snape walked by and said, "Kissing isn't allowed at Hogwarts."

Lelouch replied, "I'm going to not bother arguing and kiss my girlfriend anyways."

Snape responded, "Then I'm not going to bother giving you detentions. I'm just going to expel you two."

Hermione and Cornelia walked by. Hermione asked, "What's up?"

Lelouch said, "It seems like Snape's going to kick us out."

Cornelia replied, "I don't blame him."

Lelouch nervously said, "This means that we won't able to stop Cornelia's evil schemes?"

Hermione looked at Cornelia and asked, "Evil schemes? That doesn't sound like your type of thing."

Cornelia sighed and replied, "I've done some questionable things in the past." Lelouch nodded in agreement. Cornelia stuck her tongue out at him and said, "I came to Hogwarts, so I can get a fresh start. I don't want to participate in the wild war between Area 11 and Britannia. I think that being a wizard will be a much better position."

Hermione patted her new friend on the back and replied, "That's a great choice."

Lelouch and C. C. agreed, that Cornelia was being sincere. Lelouch sighed and said, "I wish good things for you."

Cornelia replied, "Thank you."

Hermione and Cornelia started heading back to class. Hermione said, "It was very bold of you, to forget about your old career as Britannia's top army commander."

Cornelia replied, "Yes, I'm hoping that Hogwarts can put some new magic in my life."

Hermione confidently said, "I think it will." Cornelia smiled at her.

Meanwhile, Snape threw Lelouch and C. C. out of Hogwarts. Lelouch jokingly said, "That old place was hogging up too many warts."

C. C. replied, "Skip the jokes."

Lelouch said, "Okay then. You're the greatest person in my life and every bit of my heart loves you."

C. C. replied, "I feel the same way about you. No warlock could ever be as impressive you." Lelouch and C. C. hugged each other. They didn't need to become wizards, because they always have and always will bring magic to each other's hearts.


End file.
